


Growing Darkness

by TheBestGamer



Series: All Roads Lead to the Falls [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara (Undertale) Redemption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: (This story is based off of the Undertale web comic 'Endertale' by TC-96, if you haven't read that then I highly recommend you read it.)Frisk was always familiar with a growing darkness, after all they felt it twice, once in the Underground, and again on the surface. Frisk was just glad they had family and friends to help them get through all of it. But after a dream they had about another darkness coming they have a talk with one of their friends about it.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: All Roads Lead to the Falls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938151
Kudos: 9





	Growing Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it in the summary, this story is based off of the web comic Endertale by TC-96. If you want to read the comic here's a link.  
> https://e621.net/pools/9081
> 
> Now that is the e621 link for the comic if you want to read it elsewhere it is also available on deviantArt. There are also comic dubs on the web comic on YouTube.
> 
> With that out of the way, let's get on with the story.

_Darkness. That is all that can be seen. No light, no sky, cannot even see the ground being walked on. Frisk wishes that they could see something, even something that may look completely bad. But then again, this was something that Frisk is a little too familiar with, for this happened to them more than once._

_The first time they felt and witnessed this intense darkness was when they were face to face with someone, they came to know in the Underground who later became their friend and part of their family, a small skeleton named Sans. Back then the only thing on Frisk’s mind was getting rid of the skeleton and pressing on, only for Sans to kill them. That was when they first witnessed the darkness, it however, was not the only time they witnessed it in the Underground._

_They went through the Underground many times all thanks to their power, their determination, allowing them to reset the timeline so they can start again. Frisk reset the timeline many times, but the more they did that, the more they came to realize something, that this act of genocide was completely pointless. After that they tried a new route, where this time they get to know the other monsters and only kill a few of them, though they still ended the same way, with Frisk resetting everything._

_However, as they were getting to know all the monsters in the Underground, they realized something much worse than the last thing. After many resets Frisk realized that even though they are called monsters, the only real monster, was Frisk. They thought that the only way through this world was to kill or be killed, that was what the first monster they encountered, a flower named Flowey, told them. Frisk was shocked by Flowey trying to kill them that very first time that they thought he was right about the world and started caring only about their survival._

_But both they, and Flowey, were wrong._

_Frisk only wished that they knew that sooner, that you do not have to kill others to ensure your survival, and that even though the many monster in the Underground repeatedly attack them, that all they want is to be free. All the monsters have been trapped here for who knows how long that they all became desperate and would try anything to get out. It was then that Frisk knew what they had to do._

_No more killing, Frisk instead, was going to help free them._

_They have begun their quest to free the monster and even though they have died many times and reset the timeline to try and do a better job at freeing them, all the while they stayed determined to complete their task. It was not until faced their old enemy, Flowey, a second time that they were finally able to complete their task. They, however, had a new task after they destroyed the barrier keeping the monsters from the surface. They one more monster to save, and that monster was Flowey._

_Or as they now know him, Asriel Dreemurr, the son of King Asgore and the monster that took care of Frisk, Toriel._

_Frisk tried many times to find a way to save Asriel, but they knew a terrible truth, that for him to be saved he needed a soul, and his was long gone. After several tries to save him Frisk finally knew what they had to do to save Asriel, it was risky but if there was even a chance to save him then that was a risk, they were willing to take._

_Frisk split their soul in half and gave the other half to Asriel._

_It was risky, and it hurt a lot, not many people can say that they split their soul in half and had nothing happen to them. But Frisk’s plan, however, worked. Asriel did not turn into Flowey again and both he and Frisk were still okay. With that done, every monster was safe, and they could finally leave the Underground. The reunion between Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel was tearful one, but it was also a happy one, one that Frisk can still remember even now._

_“Asriel,” Asgore said as he looked down into the entrance to the Underground to see his son and Frisk walking out. “Is-is that really you?” Toriel had tears welling up in her eyes, sharing Asgore’s look of surprise._

_The next thing Frisk knew, they were huddled together in a group hug, happy that however, it happened, their son was returned to them. After years of grief, they got their son back. Frisk wanted to join them in the group hug, but they did not want to possibly ruin their reunion._

_“How is this possible?” Toriel asked, still holding onto her son as if she let go then he would disappear again. “I saw what happened to you.” Saying that was hard for her, but she knew what she saw._

_Asriel did not say anything, but instead decided to show them how he is back. He separated himself from the hug and placed his hand in the center of his chest. Toriel and Asgore looked confused until they saw a red light glowing and appearing before them was a red colored soul, torn in half, but still stable enough for him to exist again. Both parents were shocked to witness what was before them, only a few seconds went by when Toriel realized that, that soul looked awfully familiar._

_“Wait, is that-” Toriel did not finish her question when both Toriel and Asgore looked toward Frisk. Knowing what she was going to ask Frisk did the same thing Asriel did and placed their hand in the center of their chest and showed the parents their soul. Just as Toriel thought, Frisk’s soul was also spit in half except their soul looked like the other half that Asriel had right now._

_Frisk had given Asriel half their own soul to save him. Toriel did not know what to think, she was scared for Frisk damaging their soul like that, relieved that Frisk still seems perfectly fine, happy that she got her son back and that she had Frisk to thank for it. Asgore was in the same boat for both he and Torile did not know what to say other than to walk towards Frisk, with Asriel with them, and scooped Frisk into their hug, endlessly saying thank you._

_It was then that Frisk had gained something that they thought they would never have ever again, a family._

_That was years ago, since then Frisk thought they would never experience that same darkness they felt before in the Underground, ever again, but they were wrong. While living on the surface, with their newly gained family and friends, Frisk saw something bad happening to themselves. Living on the surface, Frisk was not alone, meaning that they were being haunted by someone they knew during their genocide runs in the Underground, the spirit of the first fallen child, Chara._

_During their time in the Underground Chara had attached themselves to Frisk’s body viewing everything happening, all the killings going on, even though Chara was telling them to stop. Since then, after Frisk stopped the killing, reset the timeline, and started saving everyone that Chara became silent. However, a few months of living on the surface while having nightmares about the genocide run, they were on, Frisk started seeing Chara again, only this time things were different._

_This time, instead of making sure the monsters lived, Chara wanted to reset the timeline and start killing them again._

_Frisk, however, refused. They told Chara that not only will they not go back to kill all the monsters again, but they were also not going to reset ever again, that they were happy with the ending that they got and how that was never going to change. Chara, however, was not going to let Frisk go that easily, for the next few years they have been haunting them in hopes that they would reset, but Frisk still held on, even though they felt the control they had slipping away._

_It was not until they got into a fight with someone at their school for bullying one of their friends for being a monster that Frisk lost control of themselves and started hurting this bully. It was with Asriel’s help that they did not kill the bully, but they knew that if he was not there then they might have done just that, which caused them to run away. Asriel tried to stop them but Frisk would not listen, and because of that, plus the look in Frisk’s eyes Asriel knew what was happening, that Chara had returned, and was trying to take over Frisk’s body._

_Frisk tried to get help from their father, Asgore, but that seemed to only make things worse, in fact just being near Asgore only made Chara more determined to take control of Frisk and force them to reset. But Frisk had, had enough and decided to finally give Chara what they wanted and got the reset started, only for Chara to face an unbelievable revelation._

_Frisk could not reset since half of their soul is gone._

_Frisk knew this the entire time and kept it from Chara just so they could punish them for all the wrong doings they have committed during their genocide run. Chara was furious, but they had another idea, they were going to get the other half of Frisk’s soul from Asriel, by killing him. Frisk tried to stop Chara, but it was too late, Chara had finally taken over Frisk’s body. After being returned to their house Frisk, being controlled by Chara, tried to kill Asriel and forced him to retreat in the forest. It was a well fought battle, but soon, with the help of Papyrus and later Sans, Chara had finally stopped. Frisk had regained control of their body, and for a while Chara had seemed quiet._

_Frisk was afraid that one day Chara would try again, so they waited, but that day never came. About a year went by and things were still silent. Toriel and Asgore got back together, much to Asriel’s and Frisk’s happiness, and they later had another child named Astell. It was not until Astell was born was when Frisk started noticing Chara’s presence again, except this time it was much different, almost like the very first time they had met Chara. Frisk later found out that it was because of Astell that Chara turned out different than last time, almost like Chara had decided to finally stop with the whole, genocide routine, and thought of only trying to protect Astell. Astell’s very presence made Chara want nothing more than to protect her, like her being a prime example that not everything in this world is bad and this world still has a chance._

_That was when Frisk thought they had finally been rid of the lingering darkness, and for a while they were right, until now. Now, the darkness has returned except this time it seemed more dangerous, like it was not only trying to consume their world but much more than that. Frisk tried looking around for any signs of their friends and family only to find nothing, they then tried to reach out to Chara, but could not find them. The only thing Frisk saw after many minutes of wandering around in the darkness was up above their heads when they saw something that should not have frightened them, giving their history with bad things happening, yet this thing terrified them to the core._

_Frisk saw a giant, glowing, yellow, eye looking down at them. At this sudden glow Frisk finally saw their friends, but was horrified that they were all motionless, they also saw many other people that they did not recognize that shared the same fate as their friends. Frisk looked back at the eye, heard something like a maniacal laughter and suddenly everything started shining bright._

Frisk opened their eyes and nearly jumped out of their bed. They looked around and saw that they were in their room that they shared with their brother, Asriel. Frisk felt relieved that it was just a dream, and nearly laughed at the sight of Asriel looking like he might fall out of his bed again. Though the sight of him was not enough to make them forget about the dream that they had. In that dream Frisk felt the familiar darkness they knew all too much and had hoped beyond belief that they would never feel that again.

Feeling a bit dehydrated, Frisk got out of bed, quietly, and opened the door to the hallway so they could tip toe to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As they were moving through the hallway, they looked at the many pictures on the wall, the one where they first got out of the underground, the one where celebrated Christmas together, the one where Toriel and Asgore got remarried and the one where the brought Astell home from the hospital. Each picture on the wall brought a smile to Frisk’s face as they slowly started to put the dream out of their mind.

Frisk made it to the kitchen without making any noise and alerting anyone else. Frisk quickly grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and downed the whole thing in several gulps. Putting the glass down Frisk exhaled deeply from drinking all that water but decided to refill it.

“ _You know if you keep drinking like that, you’ll have the hiccups all night_.”

Frisk did not look away as they kept filling up their glass again. “Yeah, I’m aware Chara, I was just really thirsty.” Frisk said to the person not physically there now.

Chara rolled their eyes at Frisk’s response. Just because she had not tried to control Frisk anymore did not mean that they left their body completely, Chara was there to stay, and it was not like Frisk was going to object. Besides, Chara was not going to leave Frisk’s body even if they wanted to, they were stuck to Frisk like glue, and even though Frisk is keeping an eye on them, both Frisk and Chara had learned to live with it and respect each other.

“ _Do you want to talk about it_?” Chara asked Frisk.

Frisk took smaller sips this time. “Not really.” Frisk responded. “It was just a dream after all.”

“ _That darkness you felt,_ ” Chara started saying. “ _Believe it or not I felt it too._ ”

“You sure?” Frisk asked, putting their glass in the sink. “I was looking for you everywhere and I couldn’t find you.”

“ _Just because you couldn’t see me didn’t mean I couldn’t feel what you felt. Look Frisk, I know I shouldn’t be saying this, after everything that I’ve done, but this kind of concerns me._ ”

“Like I said it was just a dream.” Frisk said to Chara while walking back to their room. “At least I think it was.”

“ _The darkness that you felt in that dream, that felt way too real and you should know._ ”

Frisk stopped moving and took a deep breathe. “Alright, for the sake of argument, let us say you have a point. What exactly do you think it meant? The only thing we saw a giant eye in the sky.”

“ _Yeah, and everyone we know on the ground motionless._ ” Chara reminded Frisk, they did remember that, but they really did not want to think about it. “ _Not to mention a whole bunch of other people we don’t know, not sure what you think about it, but that to me sounds like something that is very bad._ ”

“I’m not denying that it looked bad.” Frisk said trying to reassure Chara. “All I’m saying is that if by chance that dream actually did mean anything then I’m sure we could figure out what it meant and if it is bad then we deal with it.”

Chara rolled her eyes at Frisk’s response. “ _You know it’s times like this that I think you’re a little too determined._ ”

“I was traveling through the Underground, came with the territory.” Both Frisk and Chara laughed a little at that.

Noticing that they were walking toward their parents’ room, Frisk decided to take a quick look inside since the door was slightly opened. Peeking inside Frisk saw Toriel and Asgore sound asleep, it always warmed their heart that those got back together, making them into a complete family, along with a new addition to the family right beside the foot of the bed in a crib. There in the crib, and the reason for the door to be opened so she would not fear the dark, is Frisk’s baby sister Astell.

The moment Frisk laid eyes on Astell, their heart nearly melted at the sight of the adorable baby goat monster. As time went by, they noticed that out of all the members in the family, Astell seemed to enjoy spending time with Frisk the most, but Frisk never knew why. One guess was because Frisk was a human living in a family monsters, but Frisk was not sure what to make of that, they never asked why Astell loves spending time with them more than anyone else, but they decided not to question it any further.

Looking in the room, Chara laid eyes on Astell and sighed. “ _I do hope you’re right about us dealing with that dream of yours if it does turn out bad. I just cannot imagine anything bad happening to her. Or Mom, Dad, or even Asriel._ ”

Frisk walked away from the door, hoping to not make a sound to wake Astell. Frisk then chuckled a little at what Chara said making Chara give her a confused look. “Sorry, just what said made me think about a couple years ago and what you would’ve rather done then try to protect them.”

Chara moved in front of Frisk and gave them an annoyed look. “ _I’ve put all that behind me. I’m not like that anymore._ ”

Understanding what they said to Chara, Frisk tried to reassure Chara again. “Yes, yes I know. I am proud of that by the way. How do you feel about that?”

“ _Honestly, it feels great. You know, not being angry all the time and wanting to kill everyone in sight._ ” Chara looked down in remorse after saying that. “ _I’m really sorry about all that._ ”

“Don’t worry about it, all is forgiven. I’m only glad that you saw reason before anything bad could’ve happened.” Frisk then looked down in remorse along with Chara. “If something bad did happen then I may have had to reset back then.”

Chara looked back at Frisk and said, “ _Just remember what you promised. No more resets, no matter what._ ”

“Don’t worry, I promise. Besides, I’ve got you to help me protect my family and friends in case anything bad does happen.” Frisk raised their hand in the air. “You will have my back, right partner?”

Chara raised their hand as well. “ _Always will from here on out, partner._ ” Frisk and Chara high fived each other, but Frisk’s hand passed through Chara’s as Chara then faded from Frisk’s sight.

Frisk looked down at their hand. “ _Right. Sometimes I forget that you’re not physically here._ ” Frisk thought to themself. But Frisk did know that Chara would be there to help Frisk protect the ones they care about, and the ones they cares would protect them as well. They would all protect each other. Especially with this new growing darkness that Frisk feels. “I just hope we can deal with whatever this thing is together.” Frisk said as they went back to bed.


End file.
